Control
''Control is a third-person action-adventure video game in development by Remedy Entertainment. In the game, players assume the role of Jesse Faden, the director of the secret Federal Bureau of Control, and must master her supernatural abilities and explore the halls of the otherworldly Oldest House in order to combat a deadly enemy. Plot After a traumatic experience with otherworldly forces in her youth, Jesse Faden is searching for answers, a search which ultimately leads her to the Federal Bureau of Control, a clandestine government agency tasked with studying and containing supernatural phenomena. After the Bureau's paranormal headquarters, the Oldest House, is invaded by a malevolent force known only as the Hiss, Jesse is thrust into the role of Director of the Bureau via a strange, ritualistic process. Now, wielding a host of supernatural powers, Jesse must find her way through the ever-shifting halls of the Oldest House in order to defeat the Hiss and uncover the answers she seeks. Cast Courtney Hope as 'Jesse Faden, the new Director of the Federal Bureau of Control. Jesse is the playable character of Control, and the game's main storyline revolves around her search for answers as she grows into the role of Director. Hope previously portrayed the character Beth Wilder in Remedy's 2016 title Quantum Break. James McCaffrey as [[Zachariah Trench|'''Zachariah Trench]], the former FBC Director who was killed by the Hiss. Trench's ghostly presence haunts Jesse throughout the events of Control, ''telling her more about the Oldest House and its nature. McCaffrey has previously worked with Remedy as the voice of the titular character in the ''Max Payne series, as well as Thomas Zane in Alan Wake. Matthew Porretta as Dr. Casper Darling. Porretta previously voiced the titular character in Remedy's Alan Wake and Alan Wake's American Nightmare. Gameplay Control ''is built using Remedy Entertainment's proprietary Northlight engine, which was first used on their previous title, ''Quantum Break, which was released in 2016. Players assume control of Jesse Faden, who possesses a host of supernatural abilities, as well as the Service Weapon, an Object of Power wielded by the Director of the FBC. The Service Weapon can be adapted into various different forms which behave like different weapons, such as forms mimicking a pistol or a shotgun, and it has been stated that the game includes modifiable loadouts as well. Jesse's abilities include telekinesis and levitation, and can be upgraded throughout the game by discovering Objects of Power. Various rituals can be discovered within the Oldest House, which can be used to alter the building's topography and unlock new areas. Remedy Entertainment has stated that Control is designed in a Metroidvania format; games such as these typically feature large, interconnected world maps for players to explore, though access to certain areas is limited by certain obstacles that can only be passed once players have acquired certain tools or abilities. Unlike Remedy's previous titles, Control ''is a nonlinear experience; players can freely explore the Oldest House at their own pace, and as new abilities are unlocked in later levels, areas previously inaccessible become available to explore. Remedy has stated that ''Control ''is meant to be a much more gameplay-driven experience; players are encouraged to explore, and deviate from the main narrative in order to discover their own stories and learn more about the lore of ''Control. Control ''also prominently features side-quests, which can be pursued to unlock new abilities or learn more secrets about the Oldest House and the FBC. Previous titles by Remedy Entertainment were typically highly linear and cinematic, offering driven and emotional yet brief experiences; in response to this, Remedy has expressed a desire to offer longer-lasting gameplay experiences to players. Upon release, ''Control ''will be by far the longest title in the history of Remedy Entertainment. Influences When asked about influences for the setting, story, and visuals of ''Control, Remedy creative director Sam Lake and ''Control ''narrative lead Anna Megill have repeatedly cited the literary genre new weird as a major source of inspiration, especially Jeff VanderMeer's 2014 novel ''Annihilation. ''Other "weird" media has also been mentioned, including the 2010 film ''Inception ''directed by Christopher Nolan, and the SCP Foundation online collaborative fiction wiki. The new weird novel ''House of Leaves ''by Mark Z. Danielewski was an influence on the design of the Oldest House, as both feature infinite, ever-shifting, featureless interiors which are larger than their exteriors. Images Ritual Room - Control.jpg|Ritual Room Security team bodies - Control.jpg|Security team bodies Screenshot 8 - Control.jpg Screenshot 9 - Control.jpg Screenshot 10 - Control.jpg Screenshot 11 - Control.jpg Screenshot 12 - Control.jpg Videos Control - E3 2018 Announce Trailer PS4 External links *Publisher site *Official game site Category:Control